I Feel You Burn in Every Drop of My Blood
by Nascent Narrator
Summary: Ward will not rest until he possesses Skye, the object of his obsession. He will help her surrender to the darkness that he knows lies within her. Set after Ward's escape in S2E6. Rated M for adult themes and sexual content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**"Extinguish my eyes, I'll go on seeing you.**  
><strong>Seal my ears, I'll go on hearing you.<strong>  
><strong>And without feet I can make my way to you,<strong>  
><strong>without a mouth I can swear your name.<strong>

**Break off my arms, I'll take hold of you**  
><strong>with my heart as with a hand.<strong>  
><strong>Stop my heart, and my brain will start to beat.<strong>  
><strong>And if you consume my brain with fire,<strong>  
><strong>I'll feel you burn in every drop of my blood."<strong>  
><strong>― Rainer Maria Rilke<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm done pleading with you, Skye. I'm taking what I want … To wake up something inside of you."<p>

Skye froze at the sound of his voice. Ward was moving slowly towards her as he spoke and closed the distance between them in a few long strides. The moonlight through the windows elongated his silhouette, emphasizing his statuesque frame and formidable broad shoulders. His shadow shifted across the pale walls of the room, its sinister shape reaching for and taunting her.

She regained her senses quickly and backed away from him, adrenaline making her heart race. A cacophony of voices screamed silently in her head - _How did he get in? Where is my ICER? Make a run for it! _

He had her trapped in an instant, his mouth crashing down on hers before she could utter a word of protest. Muscular arms curled into a steely vice around her tiny waist as he pushed her against the wall. She struggled against him but it was futile.

She managed to tear her mouth from his and swung a fist at his face, but he caught it easily with his large hand and pinned both of hers above her head effortlessly. Her vigorous physical training with May was gradually shaping her into a formidable opponent in combat, but she was no match for his strength and determination. She managed a gasp as he continued his onslaught.

"Don't fight me Skye. You want this too. You wouldn't have made it so easy to find you if you didn't."

He gazed down at her, stopping his barrage of kisses just long enough to stroke her cheek tenderly. The brooding intensity in his dark eyes was too much and she looked away. He tilted her chin up so they were eye to eye again.

"Tell me I'm wrong."

"Ward, you need to stop. You need … " She was frantic, trying to appeal to his reason, to make him aware of the danger of his obsession.

"Need?" He cut her off with a bitter laugh that sent a chill through her. "I'll tell you what I _need, _Skye. I _need_ to finally have something I've wanted for so long…"

"Ward, please! Don't do this … You can't … I, I ..."

She faltered . How could she stay strong when it was clear her body was stubbornly refusing to listen to the voice reason in her head? She was burning with desire, every nerve tingling with electricity at his touch, longing for release. She was being pulled in opposing directions; her head and heart waging a battle and her treacherous body was reacting beyond her control. She moaned and then blushed, her cheeks painted a deep crimson hue.

"See? Can't deny it, can you? You want me still."

His tone was triumphant, mocking. It made her blood boil and the fury washed over like a tidal wave, engulfing her body with uncontrollable spasms. He mistook her shuddering for passion and smirked, snaking his arms around her waist once again and lowering his mouth over hers for another searing kiss.

She bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood, the sharp copper taste making her wince. He jerked his head back in surprise but did not loosen his grip. If anything, he tightened his hold and crushed his muscular frame harder into the soft curves of her body.

His tongue swept over the spot where she bit him, licking the blood away and his mouth curled into another ominous smile.

"The darkness … You feel it, don't you? Just surrender to it Skye …"

Something glinted in his eyes. A coldness that frightened her more than his taunting words or his rough hands roaming over her body.

* * *

><p><strong>One month earlier …<strong>

Skye was making her way to the kitchen at the Playground, famished after a long training session with May and Bobbi. She was exhausted, her muscles screaming silent profanities at her for subjecting them to yet another bout of torture. She found Hunter at the coffee machine and the others sitting at the table, enjoying some precious down time after the latest mission.

"Coffee, love?" Hunter looked at Skye as she limped towards him. "Looks like you could do with good shot of caffeine."

"Thanks," She smiled wearily. "But what I really want right now is a BLT. I'm starving!"

"Well, you're in luck sweetheart. I'm just about to make one for myself too." Hunter eyed her up and down. "Why don't you take a seat before you collapse? Bloody hell! I mean, I'm all for keeping up the training but you look like you've been to hell and back."

"Gee thanks!" Skye replied, amused by his bluntness. "You sure know how to make a girl feel good. Where's Hunter the Casanova we keep hearing about? Or do I need to be a target for that?"

"Well you're clearly immune to my charms so I won't even bother." Hunter teased, winking at her.

"She's not the only one." May deadpanned.

"That makes three of us." Bobbi couldn't resist chiming in.

"Um, would it sound terribly unoriginal if I also include myself in that group?" Jemma laughed at Hunter's indignant expression.

"Oh shut up, the lot of you!" Hunter rolled his eyes at the female contigent of the team. "Bunch of harpies. Don't know a good thing when you see it!"

His retort was met with laughter all around.

"C'mon, studmuffin … Seduce me with your sandwich-making skills!"

Skye tilted her head and batted her eyelashes at him ostentatiously, twirling a lock of hair around her finger.

Despite her initial wariness and distrust towards the affable mercenary, Skye had to admit that Hunter was really starting to grow on her. His sense of humour was infectious and she enjoyed their playful banter. That fact that she found him easy on the eye was also a bonus. Flirting with him made her feel semi-normal again. Made her confused jumble of emotions towards Ward more manageable.

She had struggled with the decision to hand Ward over into the custody of his brother, the senator Christian Ward. She, in addition to most of the team, was excluded from the negotiations in that department. _That was probably for the best_, she mused.

A part of her, a _big_ part still mourned the loss of her S.O., her budding feelings for him withering in the light of his betrayal, extinguished before they really had a chance to bloom. Too many nights she had spent crying alone in bed, sleep eluding her. And when she finally did manage to nod off, his face dominated her dreams.

She was haunted by memories of their last encounter at Providence before she found out that he was deceiving them all along - thoughts of his anguished confession - _I'm not a good man, Skye … _the look of utter despair in his eyes … her affirmation to the contrary - _Yes, you ARE. _She could still feel the urgency of his lips on hers, his hands in her hair, her body's heated reaction to his touch. The scene played over and over again in her head, the last moments of blissful ignorance before reality crashed the party and all HYDRA hell broke loose.

Oh, he was good. He knew exactly how to play her, and she fell for it. Fell for every one of his lies. She despised him for his duplicity but most of of all she was disgusted at herself for being such a fool.

She learnt to deal with her maelstrom of emotions through physical training. She trained as hard as she could with May and occasionally Bobbi or Hunter, taking out her frustrations on the boxing bag, with every punch she delivered an attempt to purge herself of him. She imagined him standing in front of her instead of the bag, raining blow after blow on the unfortunate piece of equipment until her muscles ached and she collapsed, exhausted and covered in sweat.

Eat, sleep, train, repeat. That was her mantra now, her self-prescribed treatment for her bruised heart, until all traces of him were gone.

Today was no exception.

Hunter was about to launch into one of his tales of chivalry on a mission when Coulson marched in unceremoniously, a grim expression on his face.

"Uh oh … that's not happiness to see us. " Hunter quipped, sending another cheeky wink Skye's direction. She grinned back at him.

Coulson wasted no time with pleasantries. "Ward has escaped. Killed three FBI agents in the process."

The room fell silent, all traces of frivolity gone in an instant as the gravity of the news sunk in. Skye was reeling. _Did I just hear that right? Ward escaped? _

May spoke first. "How the hell did this happen?" Her anger was simmering just below her cool exterior.

"He managed to slip through his restraints and overpower the agents. Anyway, the how of it is now irrelevant. The important thing is what we do about it now." Coulson turned to Skye. "He said something just before he was loaded into the transport vehicle. Something about keeping his promise to you. Care you explain what he meant by that?"

All eyes turned to Skye.

"He promised me he would help me look for my father. That's the last thing he said to me."

She felt uncomfortable under everyone's scrutiny. They were all concerned, and she was grateful for that but she wasn't a helpless little girl. Not anymore. She could hold her own.

"Skye, come with me. We need to discuss precautions. In my office now."


	2. Chapter 2

Grant Douglas Ward, ex-SHIELD specialist and former HYDRA double agent, stood in quiet reflection as he wiped the blood from his hands.

He surveyed the scene around him with a critical eye, carefully cataloging every detail of the carnage in his mind. The ache from his dislocated thumb when he slipped free of his restraints bothered him very little – he had learned long ago to compartmentalize pain and this discomfort was nothing compared to his lifetime of battle wounds.

He glanced again at the crumpled bodies lying at his feet.

_I am a monster._

The three corpses of the guards were strewn on the floor of the transport vehicle, lying at awkward angles, half covering each other in a morbid embrace. Subduing them had required next to no effort at all. His combat skills hadn't diminished in the slightest, in spite of being locked up for months in Coulson's dark dungeon.

Still, he was mildly surprised by the ease of it. Perhaps it was his desperation to be finally free combined with his fear of being stuck in another hole that aided in the facility of his escape.

The fact that he felt a twinge of regret – now that was new, however. He didn't have to delve too much into his own psyche to uncover the source of this newfound remorse.

_Skye ..._

She had awakened a weakness in him that somehow managed to encompass a strange and unfamiliar sense of compassion. He wondered whether he would've spared the lives of these men if there was any other way of gaining his freedom. He entertained this train of thought only momentarily before his survival instinct kicked in and he put a bullet between each of the men's eyes.

It was simple - kill or be killed. He had no doubt that the agents would've taken him out, if given the chance, despite Christian's orders to keep him alive for his trial.

Taking life (innocent or otherwise) never bothered him before - he was a good soldier who was conditioned to follow Garrett's orders without so much as a second thought. But now ... Now he thought of what _she_ would think of him when she found out he had killed again - this time adding three FBI agents to his murder tally. He didn't like the unease he felt in the pit of his stomach at the thought of disappointing her. _Again. _He sighed.

_Death and destruction … Is that all I'm capable of?_

His thoughts were never far from a certain petite brunette agent who held him prisoner still. Held him forever captive without the aid of shackles or a locked cell.

_Skye … I need you._

His desire for her was unlike anything he had ever experienced. His heart ached at the thought of her perfect face, illuminated by a pair of innocent doe-like eyes, juxtaposed by a full sensuous mouth that was always on the brink of a teasing smile. His dreams were dominated by her soft lips, feminine curves, a tiny waist … She would call to him, reach for him, only to have him awaken, trembling with need yet to be satisfied, an urge so primitive and carnal it threatened to consume him. God, he _needed _her.

His feelings transcended mere physical attraction and simple lust. True, she was beautiful and alluring, sweet and seductive, but his emotions went far beyond aesthetics. They were all-consuming, a yearning he felt with every beat of his heart. His need for her surpassed even that which he felt for the sorceress Lorelei when he was under her hypnotic spell.

No, this was different. Pure. Uncorrupted and incorruptible. Skye was able to see inside his very soul, to calm his rage, and soothe the beast that lurked within. She was his elixir, his muse, his rock, the only thing that anchored him and gave him purpose now that Garrett was dead.

His knowledge of her 0-8-4 status did nothing to diminish his longing for her. In fact, it only served to make the pull towards her even stronger. She was an enigma, a puzzle he desperately needed to solve and maybe in doing so, he would finally figure out how she was able to hold him hostage. What dark alien forces were in play that kept him bound to her?

She wasn't without her flaws. She was damaged, just like he was. He was able to see through her walls of resilience that she had built up to cover her vulnerability, her insecurities that she did well to hide from others with a brazen wit and sharp tongue.

There was no doubt she was strong; she was a fighter and survivor but she was also as fragile as a porcelain doll. A paradox ... Her fragility called to his instinct to protect, just as he had tried and failed to do so with his younger brother Thomas all those years ago.

He wouldn't make the same mistake with Skye. He would do anything in his power to protect her. She didn't understand yet but he would make her understand. He would storm her defenses, seduce her until she also surrendered to the power of their bond. He would not give up until she succumbed to its inevitability and no longer fought against it.

He would soothe her fears and help her discover her true nature, in whatever form it would eventually reveal itself. However monstrous, however horrifying - he was prepared and would stand by her side until the very end.

_We could be monsters together. _

Clarity was one thing he gained during his time in captivity, the epiphany coming to him as he lay in the infirmary recovering from his self-inflicted wounds. He had spent his whole life following and taking orders from the wrong people – first his brother Christian, then his surrogate father, Garrett. And Coulson too, if you counted his time with SHIELD.

They were all unworthy of his devotion - he was convinced of that now. He knew now, without a shadow of a doubt, what his destiny was and how to fulfill it. He would find her, and he would serve _her_, he would be her willing captive - a loyal subject to do her bidding.

_The world is going to change. And when it does ... she could be yours.  
><em>

With Raina's words from a lifetime ago echoing in his head, he quickly donned FBI agent number two's uniform and boots, and stripped the men of any valuable items.

His path ahead was clear and his motivation strong. He was no longer tethered by loyalties that benefited someone else's interests other than his own. He emerged from the van unnoticed, stepping briefly into the bright sunlight, before slipping once more into the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****This chapter is dedicated to Llwydyn. You know why ;)**

* * *

><p>Skye sat on the hood of a SHIELD SUV, leaning back on the windshield with her legs sprawled straight out in front of her. She looked upwards at the gathering mass of grey clouds and sighed. How fitting that the weather reflected her current tumultuous emotional state – dark, gloomy, melancholy with an undercurrent of danger hinting at an impending electrical storm – her inner turmoil played out in the heavens.<p>

She had left Coulson's office in a state of high agitation and needed some fresh air. She was also desperately in need of a reprieve from everyone's concern, the sympathy in their eyes threatening to suffocate her.

So she went outside to clear her mind and calm her nerves. She slowed down her breathing using the meditative techniques May had taught her and tried to let the tension flow out of her with every breath.

_Breathe in ... Breathe out ... In ... Out ..._

A random memory, clear and bright in its vividness, came to her out of nowhere; a recollection of a simpler time when she sat with her newly-formed team at the Slingshot, watching the launch of the Hydra artefact they had retrieved from Peru into the sky.

It seemed like an eternity ago. She recalled the soft clink of the beer bottles as she and her teammates sat shoulder to shoulder in the dim light of dusk, celebrating the success of their first mission, as Fitz and Simmons chattered about the scientific specifications of the launch. She recalled the relief she felt at finally being part of something important.

_In ... Out ..._

Then, like most of her memories, good or bad, they headed in the direction of Ward.

_Goddammit_

Despite being still technically involved with Miles at that point, she remembered being acutely aware of Ward's proximity, appreciating the shape of his muscles under his tight white t-shirt, and the intoxicating _maleness_ of him had sent tingles through her entire body as she watched the bright sparks of the exploding 0-8-4 light up the night sky.

_Ward, Ward, Ward. Will I ever be free of you? _

"Thought I might find you here."

She was pulled back from her reverie by a voice from the present. Skye turned her head in the direction of the man standing behind the SUV.

"Just enjoying the sunshine," She said sardonically, before dispensing with the sarcasm. "I needed a breather."

"Understood." Hunter took a step backward. "Just wanted to check you were doing all right. You want to be alone?"

"It's okay. Company's good."

He climbed atop the hood of the SUV next to Skye and propped an arm under his head, mimicking her position.

"I take it your little chin wag with Coulson was … intense?" He shot her a sidelong glance.

"Understatement of the century. _Precautions._ I'm pretty much grounded until Ward is recaptured."

She blew a breath up into her bangs out of exasperation. The gesture made her seem very childlike, endearing in its vulnerability.

"I'm not to step foot outside the perimeters of the Playground until further notice. No missions, no trips to the tech store, no McDonald's drive-through for my favourite burger, no _nothing_ until god knows when. Might as well lock me up in the same underground vault Ward was in." She grimaced. "I understand the concern but honestly? Are these _precautions _necessary? He wouldn't be so stupid to try and kidnap me or anything. He knows we're onto him. We wouldn't take that risk, surely."

Hunter tried to be diplomatic. "Can't be too sure, sweetheart. You know him better than I do but one thing's for certain - he's dangerous and unpredictable. It'd be wise not to underestimate him. Best to be on the safe side, don't you think?"

"I suppose." Skye muttered begrudgingly. She turned her gaze upwards again towards the heavens.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the clouds swirl and weave between and around each other in a sinister, yet graceful dance.

"Damn it!" Skye's sudden outburst took Hunter by surprise. "Damn _him_, damn him, damn him!"

She emphasized each 'damn' with a punch to the SUV's bonnet. "Why did he have to be such a freaking psycho? And this infatuation he has with me… Why me? I just don't get it."

_I do._ _I get it,_ Hunter thought as he noticed how the anger coloured her cheeks a flattering shade of pink and made her wide, chocolate brown eyes sparkle with fiery intensity. He could understand the hold she had on Ward. On any red-blooded male, really. She was, quite simply, beautiful. Breathtakingly so. He wisely kept a lid on his musings. The girl clearly had enough on her plate to worry about without having to deal with his own burgeoning affections, as misguided as they were.

_Definitely ill-advised, given the current state of affairs._

"Do you still love him?" Hunter surprised himself at the blunt question.

"No!"Skye's adamant denial was quick. _Too quick_, he mused. "The Grant Ward I thought I cared for never existed. He was walking around, masquerading as a decent guy … and the whole time he was just using us, manipulating all of us to get what he wanted for Garrett. What a bastard."

Skye shook her head and shuddered. The reality of it never ceased to repulse her.

Hunter knew wisely not to push her any further. He of all people understood the complications regarding human relationships better than anyone. No matter how much someone you loved hurt you, there was always a small part of you inside that wanted to give them a second chance. And a third, and a fourth … No matter how much of a bastard, or demonic hell-beast they were.

Even if that someone happened to be a SHIELD traitor with psychopathic and homicidal tendencies? Possibly. You could try and rationalize your feelings till the cows came home but nothing was ever black and white. Infinite shades of grey, like the sky above them right now.

"I mean, how could he do that to us? We were family!" Skye continued, as tears that she had tried so desperately to hold in finally broke free and spilled down her cheeks in rivulets. "He's a lying, traitorous son-of-a-bitch and I _despise_ him."

_Love and hate were two sides of the same coin.  
><em>

Hunter instinctively pulled her close into a careful embrace, letting Skye weep against his shoulder. He didn't say a word but just held her as she let all the pain and frustration of the past few months come pouring out in a flood. After a while, her heaving sobs settled and she was breathing normally again.

"Sorry about that." Skye pulled herself gently out of Hunter's arms. She sniffed and attempted to wipe some of the moisture from her cheeks. She glanced at Hunter's top, streaked with her tears and suddenly felt sheepish. "I think I've ruined your shirt with my mascara."

"Not to worry, love." Hunter reassured her with his trademark grin. "I like the emo, 'mascara-streaks down my shirt' look. I reckon it suits me."

She smiled back radiantly in spite of her heartache, an oxymoron of emotions painted on her delicate features.

_She really is beautiful._

"Thanks for listening, Hunter." Skye whispered. "And offering me a shoulder to cry on. Literally."

"Anytime, love, anytime." The look in his eyes reinforced the sincerity of his words. "I've plenty more shirts you can emo-up with streaky mascara tears." He couldn't help but quip, in an effort to lighten the mood.

He was rewarded with another dazzling smile that made his pulse quicken.

_Get a hold of yourself, mate. _He chastised himself silently.

They sat without speaking for a several more minutes, each caught up in their own jumble of thoughts, until a few rain droplets splashed on their upturned faces.

"We better get back inside." Hunter offered his hand to Skye. "Looks like it's going start pissing down any minute."

Skye took his hand and slid off the SUV.

"How about some dinner?" Hunter offered. "I can make a pretty decent burger from scratch. On par with, if not better than, McDonald's. If I should say so myself."

"Why, that would be splendid!" She did her best impression of an English accent.

"What the hell was that?" Hunter rolled his eyes at her deplorable attempt at imitating him. "Going for Australian? You know I'm not Australian, right?"

"Close enough!" She grinned and followed him back inside, thoughts of Ward and related worries momentarily put on the back burner. She was going to spend the rest of the day actively not thinking about him. Or at least try like hell not to.


	4. Chapter 4

Ward wiped the steam from the bathroom mirror and took a minute to inspect his own reflection. It had taken some time to reacquaint himself with his own face; his features seemed strangely foreign to him after months without access to a mirror in his cell. This was the first time he really looked at himself properly since he was held captive.

He rubbed his now smooth chin pensively. He had shaved off his beard the first chance he got – he needed to be rid of the memento of his time in shackles. Faint scars on his forehead near his hairline were constant reminders of his darkest hour; macabre souvenirs from a time when his desperation to escape his demons was so overwhelming that he wanted nothing more than the sweet release of death.

He was, in hindsight, thankful he hadn't run fast enough into the walls. Through his recovery, he had held on to the image of Skye; its purity a beacon that pulled him through his torment, restored his hope and gave him a renewed sense of purpose.

The Grant Ward that existed before his incarceration was gone forever - the man loyal to Garrett, the man trapped behind a SHIELD badge -_ that_ Ward had withered and died as a prisoner locked in a cage. The dark eyes staring back at him now belonged to a man with a clear goal and perspective; a man with no one else's agenda but his own. He ran a hand through his hair as he smiled grimly at his doppelganger.

He walked to the bed, lay down on the hard mattress and gazed up at the ceiling. Once comfortable, he closed his eyes and began his unique mental process - going over a methodical check-list, as he always did before beginning any mission.

This was going to be his most important one yet so he was going to make damn sure that he would cover all the bases. He would not let his emotions get the better of him, in spite of his need to find Skye; a need that grew more urgent with each passing day. No, he would plan everything to the last detail so that he would be ensured of success.

_I have to find her. Soon._

He walked through the mental library in his mind, looking through the catalogue of seemingly inconsequential details that he learned in his years as an elite spy to file away deep in his subconscious for later use, when the time came. His powers of observation were always one of his strengths and proved on more than one occasion to be invaluable on missions in the past - the difference between life or death, freedom or captivity.

Ward channeled his thought processes to focus on a single event of his incarceration that could lead him to determine the exact location of where Skye was - the moment he was taken from his cell to be transported to his brother. That was the key.

He knew he was kept in an underground vault. He could still hear the soft rhythmic clinking of the chains on his hands and feet echoing in the bare room, as he was led up a small flight of stairs to the main area, through the interior of the building and to the awaiting FBI agents and transport vehicle. He recalled the sunlight streaming in from the large windows as he walked and how it had taken a few minutes for his eyes to acclimatize to the bright light of day, having been denied the sun for months.

The light had cast a halo around Skye as he passed her. Bathed in an ethereal glow, she had looked simultaneously fragile and fierce, beguiling and innocent; his heart had ached at the sight of her. She had set her face in a determinedly neutral expression but he could sense her pain and resentment simmering just below the surface of her stoic veneer.

_Skye ..._

_Focus!_

He consciously pulled back from losing himself in the image of her - the very thought of her was always a distraction. He had to focus on the task at hand. He took a breath and replayed the memory in slow motion, trying to recall any clues to the whereabouts of where he was held.

_To where she is now. _

He grimaced as he remembered the looks of pure loathing on the faces of each of his former teammates as he walked past them - Coulson, Trip, Fitz, Simmons - silence heavy in the air before Simmons' single threat to kill him if she ever saw him again. He had absorbed their contempt and revulsion with his head held high, not letting his own despair show. His near perfect recollection was proving to be a hindrance now, in the present, as emotions came rushing back and making him lose focus.

But then ... He pressed pause in his mental video and zoomed in on the window next to Simmons.

There was something about the symbol etched on the glass. It was not a SHIELD emblem but he had seen it before in his training. His mind's eye saw an insignia of a bird with words surrounding it in a circle. An 'S' ... no, two 'S'es. Then it came to him in a flash: SSR - Strategic Scientific Reserve.

_The new SHIELD headquarters is on the site of an old SSR base._

The epiphany gave him a surge of confidence. Finding out the location was not an impossible task, now that he was armed with this vital clue. He had solved puzzles far more complex in his time as an undercover operative, with less information.

Finding the exact location was the first step. The second was to smooth out the details of his backup plan, his exit strategy once he found her. And he had already set the wheels in motion. A bitter smile tugged at the edges of his mouth as he recalled the surprise - and fear - in the voice of one of his old associates in Portland when he contacted him - an ex-felon who owed him a favour from years ago. He had been very specific in his request.

_Coulson is in for a surprise. He won't stop me from leaving with Skye in return for what I have of his ... _

He felt better knowing he had a trump card to play in case things went south. A trump card in the form of a certain cellist by the name of Audrey Nathan. Surely Coulson would trade Skye for the safe return of his ex-lover?

He recalled the time Coulson confided in him about his love for the woman, the wistful look on his face as he confessed his regret over losing her. Ward knew he still loved her, this civilian. He would use that weakness to his advantage. He didn't relish the idea of hurting the woman - he would avoid it if he could. That Skye-triggered niggling feeling of compassion tugged at his conscience again - but if Coulson refused to acquiesce, then the blood would be on his former superior's hands, not his.

But Ward felt confident that Coulson would do anything to protect his ex-lover. That was clear when he rushed to rescue her from the clutches of her stalker Marcus Daniels, a man that Garrett had deliberately set loose in order to keep Coulson occupied, while he wreaked his particularly unique, off-the-rails, GH 325-fuelled havoc at Cybertek in his final moments.

_Garrett ... what a twisted bastard you wound up becoming in the end._

Ward sighed as he recalled the rapid deterioration of his former mentor. The man he spent half his life following turned into a caricature of a comic book villain - an insane, rambling megalomaniac. He was glad he was no longer tethered to _that_.

Carefully calculating the risks involved in his mission, he acknowledged that the chances were high that he would get caught but he had no choice. He knew he'd be either killed on the spot or locked up again in another even darker dungeon and he decided he would rather die than be held captive again. With an effort, he pushed that thought of that possibility aside.

_Soon, Skye. Soon we'll be together._

Taking comfort in that assertion, he let his mind and body relax into sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Throw him the rope ... and I'll throw you in there with him!<em>

_You devoted your entire life to a deranged narcissist who never gave a damn about anyone ... and now he's dead. The question is … who are you without Garrett?_

Voices. Everywhere. He feels like a small boy again; frightened, powerless and alone in the pitch black, with nothing but the company of disembodied voices – some mocking, some pleading - all demanding retribution. He clamps his hands over his ears to shut out the clamour but his gesture is futile.

_You're a serial killer ... I will never EVER give you what you want..._

_Disgusting, back-stabbing traitor! _

All around him, ghostly fingers appear out of thin air, pointing accusingly at him, hands stained with blood reach for him ... and he is trapped, powerless to move, under the landslide of memories. They crash over him, into him, through him and he is suffocating under the weight.

A montage of faces looms before him – Coulson, Fitz, Simmons, May - all the people he had betrayed fusing into a melange of rage, barely concealed contempt and disgust.

But then -

"Ward." A husky voice calls out to him and everything else falls away.

He turns and she is there, his salvation, his goddess -

_Skye ... _

There is something different about her. She is still as beautiful as he recalls but there is air of brazenness to her beauty now, all traces of innocence gone. This sultry side of her is new and it is tantalizing. Her cheeks are flushed pink with arousal, dark eyes are flashing seductively, and her mouth curves into a wanton smirk. Her long curls are cascading down her back like a curtain of brown silk and he longs to run his fingers through the soft dark tresses.

Frozen, he watches as she slowly unties the belt of her robe. She lets the garment slip from her shoulders and drop to the floor, all the while the same teasing smile playing on her full sensuous lips.

She is naked.

He sucks in a ragged breath in as he feasts his eyes on her body – the ample swell of her breasts, her tiny tapered waist, gentle curve of hips. Her smooth tawny skin is radiant in the darkness, flawless bar two small scars on her abdomen – a reminder of her fragility. The wounds somehow enhance instead of detract from her allure. She is the very embodiment of perfection, a veritable Venus and he is her willing servant.

With a flick of her hand his own clothes melt away and he stands before her, desperate with need, mind and body consumed by a fever of lust. But he cannot move.

"I want you Ward." She opens her arms to receive him. "Come to me ..."

At her command, he shakes off his paralysis and steps forward to wrap himself around her. He strokes the satiny skin of her back and feels her shiver, her soft moans signalling her approval. A guttural groan escapes him as his hands continue their slow exploration of her lithe body. He bends down to capture her mouth with his and feels the inferno envelop them both, a crescendo of fire coursing through and between their bodies, their combined heat almost too much to bear.

Then, without warning, pleasure turns to pain. It is a pure, raw, blinding pain unlike anything he has ever experienced. He cries out as he watches the skin on his hands break out in festering welts as though scalded with boiling water, tendrils of agony shooting up his arms and spreading like wildfire over his body.

She laughs mockingly as he screams, his body engulfed in flames. Her angelic face melts and shifts into something grotesque and monstrous.

"Burn for me Ward," she demands in a voice he does not recognize. "Burn _with_ me..."

He manages one last tortured scream as his body crumbles to dust.

* * *

><p>Ward jerked awake to a runaway heartbeat, sheets clinging to his sweat-soaked torso. Disorientated, he reached instinctively for his weapon and he stood shakily to his feet as the room spun around him. His surroundings held an unfamiliar and eerily alien quality, and for a split second he had no idea where the hell he was.<p>

He gazed wildly around him, his sleep-addled mind expecting to see the demonic spectre of the woman he yearned for standing before him and for a moment he looked down his hands to see his skin charred black from her searing touch.

But he was alone. She was not here to drive him wild with desire and push him to the brink of madness. He was alone in this cheap motel room that smelled faintly of stale cigarettes and a lingering scent of desperation and unfulfilled hope.

The light from the digital clock on the bedside table brought him back to reality. Minutes ticked by as he stared, mesmerized by its hypnotic glow.

_03:12 ... 03:13 ... 03:14 ..._

The light cast a menacing red luminance to the room; red for the river of blood that seeped from every life that he had ever taken, red for his constant pulsating rage, red for the fire of desire that still pulsed in his veins for _her._

He cursed as he tried to shake off the remnants of the phantoms from his fitful slumber, the residual cobwebs of memories and desires still stubbornly clinging to the edges of his consciousness.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on slowing down his erratic breathing until his pulse slowed to normal. He called to mind his training and forced himself to run through his mental check-list again, seeking solace in his routine.

_I have to find her before the thought of her drives me mad._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Many thanks to Llwydyn for helping me beta this chapter! :)**_  
><em>**


	5. Chapter 5

Skye woke with a strange feeling of unease, fragments of her disturbing dream fresh in her memory long after her eyes had fluttered open at the sound of her alarm clock. Images of fire and blackened flesh, the sound of terrified screaming - _Ward?_ - and her own callous mirth in response to it were lingering far longer than was welcome. She shuddered.

Feeling soiled by the macabre visions that her subconscious had conjured in her sleep, she made her way to the bathroom for a hot shower in an effort to purge them from her mind. She forced herself to focus on the day's agenda, grateful that it helped to lessen the feeling of foreboding that had settled in the pit of her stomach.

Coulson still had her grounded – twenty-three days since Ward's escape and counting – but at least she didn't feel entirely useless; she helped out the team by running point from the Playground on several missions and putting her unique hacking wizardry to good use by accessing valuable intel. Still ... she missed going out in the field with the team and tried not to feel left out or resentful when they came back from their missions, bonding with each other over a beer and sharing stories of their successes.

She wondered when her detention would end as it looked more and more likely with each passing day that Ward would continue to evade recapture. She was well aware that his skill set allowed him to go undetected and live off the grid indefinitely. That knowledge, however, did little to diminish the frustration she felt when she wasn't able to find a single trace of him anywhere despite her best efforts. It was as though he had disappeared off the face of the earth.

_Maybe he's dead_

The thought of Ward's possible demise should have provided some comfort but instead she found herself feeling an irrational pang of sorrow at the idea. She tried her best to dismiss the emotion; it was absurd that she still felt conflicted about him, after all the terrible things he'd done. She had hoped, with time, that the feud between her heart and her head would end with reason winning the fight and her heart would return - albeit slowly - to its unfettered state before it was tainted and shackled by Ward.

That had not been the case, however. In spite of her vehement denial to others of any residual feelings for him, it was clear that the struggle was far from over. She often imagined what would happen if she were to ever be face-to-face with her former S.O. again and she wondered if she would have the courage to pull the trigger if she was faced with that possibility.

_Well at least it doesn't look like I'll have to worry about that today_

She headed to the kitchen for a light breakfast and was relieved to find it empty at this early hour. She was in no mood for small talk, given her current state of mind. She ate quickly and then made her way to the ballistics room for her morning target practice.

She found it already occupied – Hunter was in one of the booths hitting the target with deadly accuracy. Surprised at his presence since he was not normally up this early in the morning, she retrieved a sniper rifle from the locker and slipped into the booth beside him to admire his marksmanship.

He noticed her entering the room in his peripheral vision as he continued to fire off round after round with near perfect precision. When he finished his clip, he removed his ear muffs and stepped closer to her, reveling once again in her proximity. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat as he breathed in the intoxicating smell of her freshly washed hair, and admired the beautiful rich brown tints in her eyes and the small smile playing on her perfect mouth.

"Hey stranger." She greeted him with the usual playfulness that he loved. "What are you doing up at this ungodly hour?"

"Skye, sweetheart! I could ask you the same thing." He attempted a light response in spite of his quickening pulse at the sight of her. The mischievous look in his eyes was replaced swiftly by concern as he noticed the faint dark circles under her eyes. "Bad sleep?"

"Yeah." Skye was honest. "Interesting dreams, to say the least."

Hunter raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Want to talk about it?"

"No, it's ok." Skye shook her head and smiled thinly.

"All right then." He didn't push. "I'd tell you mine but it's always the same, really. You know, I'm lying on a tropical beach somewhere, waves lapping up over my toes, gorgeous bikini model by my side ... and then I wake up and have to console myself in the fact that I'm alone in my bunk at SHIELD."

She giggled at his quip, pleased once again at how comfortable she felt around him. In the weeks since she confided to him about her turmoil over Ward and sobbed all over him like a baby that night they sat outside together on the SUV, she had felt their friendship strengthening with each interaction. She never would've guessed when they first met that she'd wind up sharing such a firm bond with the wisecracking mercenary.

Beneath his cocky self-assured veneer, she discovered a sensitive and thoughtful side that he kept hidden from most of the others. She had come to rely on their talks when she needed help to untangle her jumble of thoughts as they threatened to overwhelm her and she valued the ease with which she could divulge her troubles to him without fear of being judged as weak.

She suppressed a chuckle as she recalled how he had left her a particularly amusing note in her room the day after her crying session, reminding her that she could always shed her 'mascara emo tears' on his shoulder - but with a caveat stating that he'd appreciate a warning next time so that he would be better prepared and wear a black shirt for the occasion. He had pinned the note on his white shirt that was still streaked with her tears. She had found the gesture incredibly sweet and endearing and her laughter in response was carefree and cathartic – her first uninhibited expression of joy in a long time.

"Hunter, Hunter ... ever the ladies man." She teased. "Even in your dreams!"

"I'm sure it's not just in _my_ dreams, love." He gave her a confident wink.

As they shared another laugh, Hunter noticed how the amusement lit up her face with a rosy glow and transformed her flawless features into something simultaneously sweet and seductive. He thought, not for the first time, that he would be happy spending the entire day eliciting that joyful reaction from her.

_A man could fall in love with that laugh_

"Now, I'd better get on with it. May's just got me started with this monstrosity." She grimaced as she held up the rifle. "But I still can't seem to get the hang of it. Any tips?"

"Here, you've got to hold it right." Hunter stood closely behind her and adjusted her grip on the weapon. "Relax your shoulders ... that's better ... and extend your left arm slightly. Like this."

He tried not to be distracted by the warm softness of the skin on her arm and how he wanted nothing more than to run his hand over its smooth length. He was acutely aware that he had his body nearly pressed up against hers and the feeling was far from unpleasant. He cursed under his breath, cleared his throat forcefully and took a step away from her.

"Did you say something?" Skye pulled the ear muffs from her right ear with one hand, turned her head and looked at him quizzically over her shoulder.

"Er ... no, it was nothing." Hunter found himself lost for words, as he attempted unsuccessfully to stop the colour from rising in his cheeks.

_Why is he blushing?_

Skye suddenly felt a jolt of tension ripple palpably between them and she was at a loss as to how to react to it. She tore her gaze away from his and in that instant, she knew instinctively that something significant had happened but couldn't quite articulate what it was. Sensing that his eyes were still on her, she felt shy and slightly embarrassed under his intense scrutiny.

"Um, ok thanks. I think I got it." Skye shifted her focus to the target in front of her and started shooting, filling the abrupt silence with gunfire.

_Well done, mate. You've bloody gone and scared her off. A ladies man indeed._

Hunter berated himself for his carelessness. He wasn't planning on risking their friendship by revealing his growing feelings for her. He had more respect for her than that as he knew how badly burned she'd been by Ward and was still healing from that experience. He was not convinced that her feelings for Ward were completely resolved.

Besides, he himself was still unable to define exactly what his feelings for her were. He'd felt a similar attraction to plenty of other beautiful women before but there was a depth to his interest in Skye that was new to him. She intrigued him, this diminutive enigmatic hacktivist turned SHIELD agent who was resilient and fearless but who still endearingly wore her heart on her sleeve.

He sighed. She didn't need to deal with any would-be romantic nonsense from SHIELD's resident joker and Casanova. Annoyed with himself and his obvious lack of control, he returned to his own booth and started firing at the target with added aggression.

They continued shooting for a few more minutes, both relieved that the activity kept them occupied for the time being and the noise from the gunfire replaced that of conversation.

Their target practice was interrupted by an audible alarm. Skye and Hunter looked up to see the accompanying red lights flashing on the walls.

"Not another bloody drill." Hunter rolled his eyes, but was grateful that the intermittent wail of the sirens cut through the as yet unacknowledged tension that had settled between them. "It's the third one this month."

"I don't think it is this time." Skye felt the twinge of unease from the morning return to the pit of her stomach. "We'd better go check it out."

They hastily returned their respective weapons to the locker and made their way to the main conference room, walking side-by-side in silence. Once there, they found that the team was already assembled, the expressions on each face ranging from curiosity to trepidation.

"There's been a security breach." Coulson pressed a button on the monitor to access the footage from the surveillance cameras. "North-west quadrant. Perimeter. An unauthorized person has gained access to the restricted area. "

"HYDRA?" Simmons asked, worry creasing her forehead.

"Unknown. We'll get a better look in a - " Coulson stopped abruptly as the image flashed on the screen. Skye gasped as the 'unauthorized person' came into focus.

_Ward_

The room started to spin around her_._


	6. Chapter 6

Ward was standing at the perimeter of the Playground, hands extended, palms up. He was unarmed, his posture relaxed, a cryptic smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

After a moment of stunned silence, the room erupted into a clamour of voices.

"What the hell?"

"What is he doing back here?"

"Is he _surrendering_?"

"Is he alone? Is HYDRA with him?"

"He's not stupid. He wouldn't just walk in here unarmed unless he has backup ..."

"Quiet, everyone!"Coulson ordered before pressing the button for the loud speaker. "Ward, I don't know why you're here but for now I don't care. Get down on your knees, hands behind your head."

"I'm done kneeling for anyone." Ward looked up at the cameras and shook his head, his tone defiant. "I'm here to make you a deal. And I won't do that on my knees."

"Maybe we'll put a bullet in your kneecap then." Coulson threatened. "I'm sure you won't have problems kneeling then."

Ward shrugged and replied ominously, "You do that ... and she'll get one in hers too."

Coulson paused, disturbed by the confidence exuding from the ex-SHIELD agent.

"She? Who's he talking about? He doesn't mean Skye, surely ..." Simmons said, outraged at his audacity.

"So what's the next move, sir?" Hunter looked over at Skye and resisted the urge to put his arms around her. She had turned as white as a sheet; the shock had robbed the colour from her cheeks and her hands were trembling slightly.

"I say we just shoot him in the head and end this." Trip was grim. "Before he can open that smug mouth of his any more and start with any bullshit about a non-existent deal."

"I concur." May was succinct. "He just wants to fill our head with more lies."

"No. Not yet, at least." Coulson was firm. "Something's wrong. He wouldn't just walk in here unarmed and ..."

He stopped abruptly when a video appeared on all the monitors in the building. It was a live stream of Audrey Nathan, crouched in a corner of a nondescript room, arms clasped around her knees, eyes wide with abject terror. Coulson felt as though he just got punched hard in the stomach and all the oxygen was sucked out of the room. He watched, speechless with rage as the tears flowed down the cheeks of his ex-lover.

"You haven't forgotten the love of your life, have you Coulson?" Ward asked into the camera, his tone almost benign. "I seem to recall you telling me how much she meant to you."

"You son of a bitch!" Coulson choked out, as he gripped the back of a chair so tightly that the knuckles turned white. "Where is she? If you hurt her ..."

Ward cut him off. "She's unharmed. For now. But if my associate doesn't hear from me in the next ten minutes then ... well, let's just say her future as a cellist is no longer guaranteed."

"What do you want?" The director's voice was cold.

"What do you think?" Ward laughed bitterly. "I _want_ the only thing I've _ever_ wanted. Skye. Give her to me and you'll get your cellist back."

At his words, Skye's face turned a shade paler and the trembling in her hands intensified.

"There is no way I'm going to just hand her over to you, you deluded psychopath!" Coulson was livid.

"Then I guess I misjudged you, Coulson." Ward was calm, in spite of his racing thoughts. "Her blood will be on your hands, not mine. My associate will start with her left pinky... "

"No!" Skye finally broke out of her shocked silence and paralysis. She launched herself forward. "I'll come with you. Just don't hurt her!"

"Skye!" Coulson held her back. "You know I can't let you do this."

"There's no other way." Skye looked Coulson squarely in the eyes. "Please. I have to do this. If I don't go ... I don't think I can live with myself if anything happened to someone you care about."

Skye looked around the room at the members of her team, her _family_ - the worry and frustration etched in each individual face was almost too much to bear. She had to reassure them. "I can handle myself. And Ward. He has a sick obsession with me but I don't think he'll hurt me."

"Take this," Simmons whispered as she pulled her aside and handed her a device in the shape of a small thin pen. "It's a single shot of high dosage Dendrotoxin tranquillizer. The same chemical compounds in the ICER. Use it to incapacitate him if needs be. Hide it somewhere he won't find."

"Thanks Jemma." Skye gave her a quick hug before slipping the weapon inside her shirt.

"Three minutes and counting..." Ward's voice floated menacingly into the room. "It's decision time."

Coulson was torn - his body was half blocking Skye, preventing her from moving towards the exit.

May put a hand on Coulson's arm. "Phil. Look at me. He's not bluffing. We have no choice. He'll get his man to torture and kill Audrey if she doesn't go with him now. Besides, Skye is quite capable of taking care of herself."

May's words of reason penetrated Coulson's wall of resistance and he stepped aside and let Skye pass.

"Don't forget what you've learnt, Skye." May said quietly. She was firm with her trainee. "Stay focused. Don't believe his lies."

"I won't." Skye promised.

"She's coming out now." Coulson said defeatedly, all the fight in him dissipating.

"Good. I knew you'd make the right choice, Coulson. Once we leave, I'll get in contact with my man who has her." Ward continued. "She'll be returned as soon as I'm confident we haven't been followed."

Skye gave her team one final glance before she turned and headed towards the exit.

"I'm walking you out to him." Hunter intercepted Skye before she reached the door. She started to shake her head but it was clear he was adamant on the matter. She had never seen him this angry before. It was like he was a completely different person now, all traces of the cocky charming rogue was gone. He was ablaze with fury and overcome with helplessness, the frustration and fear flashing in his brown eyes turning them a shade darker. "I'm going to tell the sick bastard that if he so much as lays a hand on you, then I'll ..."

Skye stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder. She looked deeply into his eyes for a moment and saw something in them that confirmed her suspicions, something she had only just guessed at earlier but now she was certain of. The realization of his feelings caused a rush of unexpected warmth to wash over her to counteract the cold shock she was feeling at the sight of Ward. She was unsure as yet if she reciprocated but the look in his eyes tugged at her heart and she desperately wished they would get the opportunity to talk after all this was over.

"I'll be okay. I promise." She offered him as reassuring a smile as she could muster and gave his hand a quick squeeze.

"Okay." Hunter forced himself to look away, fearing that if he continued to gaze into her warm brown eyes a second longer, he would give in the the absurd little voice inside his head telling him to physically restrain her so she couldn't leave. To hell with this Audrey woman. How could her life be worth more than Skye's? All he wanted was to keep Skye close and protect her from this monster. But he couldn't do a thing to help her now.

He had never felt so powerless in his life. "I'm still walking you out though."

Skye nodded before turning to Coulson one last time. She impulsively threw her arms around him, feeling his own arms wrapping around her tightly in response.

"I'll be safe. Don't worry. And I'll be in contact as soon as I can."

The rest of the team looked on helplessly as Skye and Hunter made their way outside.

Ward couldn't help but stare as Skye stepped into his view. Was it possible that she had grown even lovelier since he last laid eyes on her? It had only been several weeks but it felt like an eternity. He had her image seared into his brain but even his imagination couldn't do her justice. The reality of her walking towards him - albeit with distrust flashing in her eyes – made his heart beat wildly in his chest. His eyes raked over her hungrily, feasting on the sight of her beauty.

_She is finally mine_

Ward's excitement subsided when he directed his attention to her companion. He frowned. A man walked beside her - a man unfamiliar to him. Ward scowled when he noticed their close proximity to each other and that he was touching her. The murderous rage that was lying dormant inside him threatened to awaken at the sight of another man laying his hands on Skye. He glared at him with unconcealed menace as they approached.

Undeterred by Ward's death-glare, Hunter kept his hand on the small of Skye's back as they walked slowly to where he was waiting near a black sedan. She was leaning back slightly into his touch for comfort and from Ward's reaction, it was clear that the intimate gesture did not go unnoticed. He clenched his fists tightly as waves of jealousy washed over him. It took all his self-control not to knock the man to the ground with a quick right hook to the side of the head.

"Listen up, mate." Hunter said, stepping forward and closing the gap between them. He looked straight into Ward's eyes as he struggled desperately to rein in his emotions. "I don't know what your deal is but if anything happens to her, I will personally hunt you down and make you suffer like you've never suffered before in your life."

Ward suppressed his rage as he stared back at him with equal intensity. "I'd like to see you try, _mate_."

"Contact your man now Ward." Skye stepped between the two men. "Tell him not to hurt Audrey."

Ward reached into his pocket, pulled out his mobile and tapped out a simple message.

"Done." He put the phone back in his jacket. "For _this_ hour, anyway. Let's go."

Satisfied that his underlying threat was made clear to the both of them, Ward took Skye's arm and led her to the car. She mouthed a silent goodbye to the mercenary and attempted a reassuring smile. Hunter could only look on helplessly as the car sped off, catching Skye's glance as she turned to look at him one last time from the passenger window.

"What was the deal with Trainspotting there?" Ward made no attempt to hide his displeasure. "Who the hell _was_ that?"

His query was met with stony silence from Skye.

"Well?" Ward was insistent.

"He's not Scottish," she mumbled. She had mistakenly called Hunter that once herself, not too long ago. She suppressed the sudden and completely inappropriate urge to laugh hysterically.

"Whatever." Ward was in no mood for games. "Who is he?"

"My new lover." Skye bit out impulsively. Her combined frustration and anger was making her reckless. She wanted to hurt him and knew that the lie would do the trick. "And he's good. So good ..."

Ward's grip on the steering wheel tightened as his entire body stiffened at Skye's words. "I can tell when you're lying, Skye. Your voice changes pitch."

"Fine. He's a colleague. A friend. What does it matter anyway?" Skye finally answered, feeling the bile rising in the back of her throat as she addressed him. "You've taken me hostage _yet again_ and I have no idea when I'll see him – _them_ – again."

Ward glanced sideways at her briefly. "You're going to have to trust me, Skye. You'll understand soon enough."

"Trust you? _Trust you?_ Are you kidding? Skye's tone was incredulous. "You want me to trust you after threatening to kill Audrey and kidnapping me? Wow. You're even crazier than I thought."

The car skidded to a screeching halt as Ward braked hard and pulled sharply off the main road.

"Listen to me Skye." Ward took hold of Skye's shoulders and forced her to look him straight in the eyes. He spoke softly, his tone terrifyingly calm. "There's nothing crazy about me or what I have planned for you. For _us. _I've never had a clearer purpose in my life."

He pressed his lips softly against her forehead for a brief moment before gently releasing her and manoeuvred the car back onto the road. Skye felt the long-suppressed sparks of electricity from his contact and was furious that her rebellious body still responded to his touch in such a way.

They drove in silence for a while, each lost in their own contemplations. Skye was first to disrupt the stillness.

"Where are you taking me?" Skye asked as she stared resolutely ahead, refusing to make eye contact with him.

"Somewhere we can really talk." Ward said. "Somewhere safe."

_Safe?_

She had never felt less safe in her entire life.


End file.
